Hiruzen Sarutobi
, , , |Japoński=Hidekatsu Shibata, Kisuke Fujii~Młody |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=8 Lutego |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=68-69 |Wzrost część 1=163,1 cm |Waga część 1=50,6 kg |Ranga część 1=Kage |Zajęcie=Hokage |Chakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Ziemi |Rejestracja Ninja=000261 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Tobiramy, Drużyna Hiruzena |Klan=Klan Sarutobi |Rodzice=Sasuke Sarutobi~Ojciec |Rodzina=Biwako Sarutobi~Żona, Asuma Sarutobi~Syn, Konohamaru Sarutobi~Wnuk, |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=1 |Anime=1 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |Film=Naruto Shippūden 3: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia |OVA=Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} Hiruzen Sarutobi (猿 飛 ヒルゼン, Sarutobi Hiruzen) był Trzecim Hokage (三代 目 火影, Sandaime Hokage). Pochodzi z klanu Sarutobi. Wraz z Homura Mitokado i Koharu Utatane był uczniem dwóch pierwszych Hokage, Hashiramy Senju i Tobiramy Senju i w przyszłości nauczycielem Jiraiyi, Tsunade i Orochimaru. Przeszłość thumb|left|Hiruzen dowiaduje się, że będzie nowym Hokage.Urodzony w klanie Sarutobi, syn Sasuke był cudownym dzieckiem, które wyróżniało się niebywałym talentem. On i jego dawni koledzy z zespołu, Homura Mitokado i Koharu Utatane byli studentami drugiego Hokage, Tobiramy Senju. Gdy był dzieckiem, Hiruzen rywalizował z Danzō Shimurą, jednak zawsze wydawał się być o krok przed nim. Podczas Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Drużyna Tobiramy wraz z Danzō, Torifu Akimichi i Kagami Uchiha byli ścigani przez wrogich ninja z Kumogakure. Wiedzieli, że jeden z nich musiałby odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika, aby inni mogli uciec, co równało się ze śmiercią. Hiruzen zgłosił się na ochotnika. Tobirama, jednak sam postanowił być przynętą i przed odejściem mianował Hiruzena Trzecim Hokage. thumb|left|Młody Hiruzen z jego uczniami.Później Hiruzen stał się nauczycielem trójki geninów: Jiraiyi, Orochimaru i Tsunade, którzy w przyszłości zostali legendarnymi Sanninami . W tym czasie ożenił się z Biwako, z którą miał dwójką dzieci, Asumę i nieznaną postać. Drugie dziecko dało w przyszłości Hiruzenowi wnuka: Konohamaru. Podczas gdy Orochimaru był jego studentem, Hiruzen szybko dostrzegł w nim jego naturalny talent, jednak zauważył także jego nienawiść i żądzę władzy. Hiruzen robił wszystko, aby złe cechy osobowości mimo wszystko nie zapanowały nad jego uczniem. Podczas pełniena kadencji Hokage przez wiele lat, Trzeci zaczął rozglądać się za swoim następcą. Miał nadzieję oddać to stanowisko Orochimaru, jednak szybko zrozumiał, że jego uczeń jest zainteresowany tą propozycją tylko ze względu na moc jakie ono mu oferuje. Rozmyślał także nad uczynieniem kolejnym Hokage Jiraiyą, jednak jego częste podróże uniemożliwiły mu przyjęcie tego stanowiska. Ostatecznie Hiruzen na swojego następce wybrał jednego z adeptów Jiraiyi: Minato Namikaze. Kilka lat po wybraniu Minato Namikaze na Hokage, jego żona i zarazem jinchūriki Kyūbiego, Kushina Uzumakithumb|Grupa Hiruzena podczas ataku Kyūbiego. zaszła w ciąże. Hiruzen w pełni zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, które powstaje w czasie porodu jinchuriki (pieczęć przytrzymująca ogoniastą bestię była w tym momencie słabsza) wysłał swoją żonę Biwako i kilku członków ANBU, aby odebrali poród dziecka poza wioską. Jednak Tobi wyśledził ich, uwolnił Kyūbiego, przejął nad nim kontrolę i rozkazał mu zaatakować Konohagakure. Hiruzen nie widział tego zdarzenia, jednak od razu po ujrzeniu Kyūbiego domyślił się, że pieczęć Kushiny nie mogła tak po prostu się przełamać i musiało to być wynikiem działań osoby z zewnątrz. Podczas gdy Minato ścierał się z Tobim , Hiruzen poprowadził mieszkańców do walki przeciwko Lisowi. Mógł wtedy zobaczyć jak Minato poświęca swoje życie i pieczętuje część Kyūbiego w sobie, a resztę w Naruto. Nagła śmierć Czwartego zmusiła Hiruzena do wznowienia stanowiska Hokage. Trzeci zaopiekował się Naruto i postanowił zachować tożsamość jego ojca w tajemnicy dla bezpieczeństwa malucha. Po ponownym uzyskaniu swojego tytułu, Hiruzen poprowadził śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczych zaginięć mieszkańców. Udało mu się odkryć tajemnicę : winę za to ponosił jego uczeń Orochimaru, który wykorzystywał porwane osoby by poprowadzić badania na temat nieśmiertelności. Orochimaru dał wtedy szansę swemu mistrzowi i pozwolił mu siebie zaatakować, jednak Hiruzen nie był w stanie zabić swego ucznia i ostatecznie pozwolił uciec Sanniowi. thumb|left|Itachi prosi Hiruzena o opiekę nad bratem.Hiruzen był jedną z czterech osób z Konohy które wiedziały prawdę o masakrze klanu Uchiha. Próbował znaleźć inny, pokojowy sposób na rozwiązanie tej sytuacji, jednak jego negocjacje upadły, a Itachi Uchiha dostał zadanie, aby zlikwidować klan Uchiha. Itachi, jednak nie dał rady zabić swojego młodszego brata, Sasuke Uchiha i przed swoim odejściem z wioski błagał Hiruzena, aby ten zaopiekował się jego bratem. Trzeci zgodził się i obiecał mu, że zadba o Sasuke. W anime, Hiruzen kazał Kurenai Yūhi wyszkolić Yakumo Kurama , dziedziczkę klanu Kurama i zarazem dziecko o wielkim talencie do genjutsu. Jednak podczas treningu z nią, Kurenai dowiedziała się o złym duchu, który był w niej zapieczętowany. Powiedziała o tym Trzeciemu, który zgodził się aby zapieczętować umiejętności dziecka, aby zapobiec zabiciu go przez demona. To oznaczało, jednak koniec walecznego klanu Kurama i śnie Yakumo o zostaniu shinobi. Osobowość Ze względu na długi czas życia, Hiruzen służył jako źródło mądrości, przekazując wiedzę młodemu pokoleniu. Jako Hokage miał również nabyty nawyk rozwiązywania problemów poprzez rozmowę i robił co mógł, aby uniknąć rozlewu krwi wśród swoich sojuszników i wrogów. W pierwszej serii Hiruzen był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy nie widzieli Naruto jedynie jako pojemnik na Lisa i którego chłopiec naprawdę podziwiał. Według Kakashiego Hatake, Hiruzen głęboko kochał swoich uczniów, nieważne jak nisko oni upadli. Udowodnił to, gdy miał szansę zabić Orochimaru, jednak nie był w stanie tego zrobić mimo iż wiedział, że wykonywał on wiele nielegalnych eksperymentów, których ofiarami były niewinne osoby, i pozwolił mu przeżyć czym w przyszłości doprowadził do większej tragedii. Kiedy Hiruzen umierał miał nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mu się spotkać Orochimaru w zaświatach. Pomimo swojej pozycji jako Hokage, Hiruzen spędzał większość wolnego czasu na niezobowiązujących rozmowach z młodymi dziewczętami. Kiedy Jiraiya był jeszcze jego uczniem, Trzeci zaoferował mu, że nauczy go technik, które pozwalają niepostrzeżenie podglądać nagie kobiety. Nawet Jiraiya zauważył, w tym przypadku, wypaczone cechy swojego mistrza. Hiruzen padł także kilkakrotnie ofiarą Oiroke no Jutsu Naruto i często omdlewał na widok tej techniki. Wygląd frame|Hiruzen w mundurze Hokage.Hiruzen jest jednym z dwóch znanych nam Kage, którzy zawsze noszą oficjalny strój Kage. Drugim jest Czwarty Raikage. Od czasów szkolenia, Jiraiyi, Orochimaru i Tsunade Trzeci miał małą bródkę i kolczaste, brązowe włosy. Ponadto Hiruzen posiadał trzy linie, które biegły pionowo pod każdym okiem, choć gdy był młodszy miał ją tylko po jednej pod okiem. Chociaż starość nie zmieniła tak bardzo jego wyglądu jak umiejętności, to zsiwiały mu włosy i broda, miał parę zmarszczek i kilka plam wątrobowych. Można także zauważyć, że z wiekiem coraz częściej widywało się go z fajką. Podczas walki zmieniał strój na czarny kombinezon, z szarymi ochraniaczami na obydwu ramionach, metalową rękawicą na lewej ręce i ochraniacz Konohy na bandamie z dwoma metalowymi ochraniaczami biegnącymi wzdłuż głowy. Kanji "Trzeci Hokage" było napisane z tyłu tego ubrania, jednak po oddaniu swojego stanowiska Hokage można zauważyć że zmienił tamten napis na kanji "ogień" (火, hi). Hiruzen miał także dwie kabury na shurikeny przyczepione z obydwu stron pleców. Umiejętności Hiruzen był jednym z najpotężniejszych shinobi w historii. W rzeczywistości był tak silny, że za młodu był spostrzegany jako Bóg Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami ). Według Iruki jest uważany za najsilniejszego Hokage, jakiego wioska kiedykolwiek miała i najpotężniejszego Kage swojej epoki. Nawet Kabuto Yakushi przyznał, że w chwili swojej śmierci, Hiruzen nadal był najsilniejszy z Piątki Kage. Enma skomentował jego bitwę z Orochimaru jako "nieudaną" w porównaniu do jego wcześniejszych walki, mimo iż Trzeci był wstanie walczyć na równi z Sanninem i dwoma byłymi Hokage nie tracąc spokoju. Nawet w podeszłym wieku jego chakra była na tyle silna, że spowodowała zagęszczenie atmosfery w chwilę po jej uwolnieniu. Co więcej w młodości był znany z ogromnych pokładów chakry. Hiruzen był najdłużej panującym i żyjącym Hokage w historii. Zostało także ujawnione, że posiadał bardzo wyczulone zmysły, co udowodnił wykrywając Hashiramę w Kokuangyo no Jutsu. Cytaty *(o Naruto)'' "Połączył Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i Sexy no Jutsu. Stworzył następną idiotyczną technikę. Do tej najprawdopodobniej również będę miał... słabość. '' *(do Iruki) "Zastanawiam się... jako iż jesteś młody... czy masz wolę ognia? *(do Orochimaru)'' " W tej osadzie co roku rodzi się wielu shinobi, tu się wychowują... żyją... walczą... umierają ginąc w obronie tego co uznają za ważne... nawet jeśli nie łączą mnie z nimi wszystkimi więzy krwi... są dla mnie ważną... najważniejszą... Rodziną!'' " *(do Orochimaru) "Twoja głupota nie ma w sobie równych Orochimaru. Jednak mimo wszystko żałuję, że nie mogę cię zabrać ze sobą. Może uda nam się ze sobą spotkać w innym świecie. *(Ostatnie słowa)'' '"'''Tam gdzie Konoha tańczy, ogień płonie. Cień ognia zaiskrzy się przez wioskę... i wtedy liście urosną raz jeszcze. "' Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Postacie